


“i cant stand you” “then you should sit down”

by howboutyes



Category: Scoob! (2020), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Puns, Daddy Issues, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Dates, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, Kink Exploration, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, fred is a himbo, fred sr can suck it, imma keep it light at least, light homophobia, mystery inc isnt together until later, shaggy is smart af just goofy, switch fred, switch shaggy, switches for the win
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howboutyes/pseuds/howboutyes
Summary: What should you do when your biggest competition is also your roommate who you have a huge gay crush on?Or...Fred and Shaggy are college roommates and Fred has to be top in everything. Too bad his roommate is a secret genius who gets better scores.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. graduation parties

**Author's Note:**

> here is another fanfic ! i love the combination of fred and shaggy tbh. also this is my second *official* fanfic but first multi-chapter so please lmk what u think !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduating parties commence. Food, laughter and cheer shine throughout two homes in the same town.
> 
> Takes place in May.

May 25th 20XX

A small gasp left Shaggy Rogers's mouth as a dark cloth was placed over his brown eyes. The auburn girl behind him smiled as she took his hand to guide him through the French doors of his house, "Just a bit longer, I promise." Shaggy smiled brightly as he caught on to what was happening: he was being led to a surprise party. Specifically, a surprise party for graduating Crystal Cove High School. The same high school attended by his auburn-headed girlfriend, Velma Dinkley, as well as his parents' alma mater. Velma was able to graduate a semester earlier but never had a formal party or even left for the local university. She had waited for Shaggy to attend as well. They were inseparable, forever and always. 

Walking briskly from the front hall into the living room, Velma removed the cloth and Shaggy briefly winced at the bright lights as he looked around the room. 

"Surprise!" 

The shout came from all around and Shaggy smiled brightly at everyone in attendance. His parents, sister, and support dog were on the left side of the living room, standing by the white sofa that stretched across the room. On the right side stood a group of their close friends: Gary, Jason, Brenda, and Dylan. All had graduated in the middle school class as Shaggy and Velma, it was when they first became friends. Shaggy smiled as he remembered all the times that Jason and Velma came up with a new invention that was going to save the world but ended up being abandoned before trials, he would chase Gary around the school yard, and Brenda and Dylan would sit together by the trees and discuss various upcoming volleyball games. 

Booting back into the presence, Shaggy laughed, "Like, thank you all so much! I had no idea all you were behind this. Like, let's eat!" Everyone in the room let out a celebratory laugh and cheer as they lined up heading towards the kitchen from the right to begin digging in the various treats. Spreads of cheeses, meats, fruits, and nuts accompanied mountains of ham, turkey, and cheddar cheese sandwiches. Drinks of sparkling water and fruit punch gathered at the very end of the kitchen counters. As someone left the kitchen with a plate full of food and a drink cup, someone else would go in to pick up their food. Velma and Shaggy waited at the end of the line, making light conversation to pass the time.

"What are you going to officially major in, Shaggy?" inquired Velma. She knew that he was constantly changing his mind about what he could major in, from painting to biology to pharmacology. She often times found herself wondering if he could ever make a decision on anything.

A bit shy from the call out, Shaggy flushed and smiled a bit before answering, "Software engineering. Like, coding has always been something I'm interested in and maybe I can make a career out of it." The brunet nodded a little bit, almost to reassure himself of his decision. 

Sensing the tension, Velma just nodded along with him, knowing that his parents most likely had a say in what he was pursuing. On the other hand, Velma had always known what she was going to get her degree in; she had only been interested in chemistry. She had always been interested in chemical compounds and the interaction of bonds. 

Shaggy smiles as he remembers the first gift that he got Velma after they officially got together their sophomore year. The gaudy, bright orange wrapping paper that shielded the gift from Velma's sight. As she smiled brightly up towards Shaggy, Velma pushed her glasses further back onto her face and Shaggy placed the gift on her lap. Sitting next to her, Shaggy watched closely to see her expression. Velma quickly opened the gift to find a new microscope set along with cleaning solutions and new slides. She gasped and turned towards the brunet, "Jinkies! This is exactly what I needed in order to observe the reaction behaviors between neon and mercury!" Shyly, Shaggy shook his head slightly as he received the compliments. Velma wrapped her arms around the brunet carefully as to not tip over her new microscope. 

"Hey, you okay there, Shags?" Velma asked her spaced out boyfriend, a small-teasing tone intertwined in her voice. 

"Like, yeah. Just hunger for some food, Velm," replied Shaggy in a hurried voice. He shook his head a bit to shake away the thoughts and memories. He couldn't be absent-minded at his own graduation party. Flashing a small smile towards Velma, he nodded towards her as she could enter the kitchen now. 

///

On the other side of Coastal Cove, another graduation party was commencing. 

A blond man held out his hand for his orange-haired girlfriend. As their hands clasped together, the blond man pulled her closer as he rested his right hand on her delicate back. Fred Jones Jr. led his partner, Daphne Blake, around the ballroom. He wore a traditional, formal black suit, whereas she wore a lavender-purple ballgown. As per tradition for the Jones's Family, each graduation is accompanied with a full ceremony fit for a prince. Or, in this case, fit for the mayor's son. Being the mayor had its perks which Fred Sr. used to his advantage most of the time. 

Far too soon for Fred's liking, the song came to an end. He continued to hold Daphne's right hand as his graying dad began to speak, "Welcome, everyone, to the Graduating Ceremony for my only son, Fredrick Herman Jones Junior." An uproar of applause follows. 

Fred Sr. smiles brightly at his son and Daphne before facing the audience again, "He has made all of Crystal Cove proud by graduating in the top 1% of his class. Fredrick Jr. has been an outstanding varisty quarterback on the Crystal Cove High School football team. His long-term girlfriend, Daphne Blake, has also made us proud by graduating in the top 5% while maintaining her cheerleading captain position as well as her status in the student council." Both people look proudly at each as they smile wide, knowing that their accomplishments are just the beginning of their lives. After all, status, looks, power, and success are important in politics.

"I want to give a quick thank you to all of you here. Fredrick Jr. and I would have never been able to continue on after his mother's passing without your great support and kindness," immediately, Fred Sr.'s face fell downcast as he quietly reflected on his wife's passing, "We are truly indebted to all of you here. Your support has given us the strength to carry on in her memory. His mother's one goal for Fredrick was for him to get an education. He has decided to pursue software engineering at Darrow University. Daphne will also attend Darrow University, but for biology." Another grand round of applause can be heard echoing throughout the ceremony hall. 

After his long speech, the ceremony continued on.


	2. summer pt i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small glimpses into the lives of the main characters. 
> 
> This chapter contains June to July 4th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo ! i have been a bit busy with school and we are only on week 3 :( in any case !! here is a new chapter :) please let me know what y'all think ! also im hoping to have at least 1 chapter posted a month (or every 3 weeks, depending on how school goes). thank you !

June 12th 20XX

As light slowly drifted through the curtains breezing from the opened window, Daphne shares a smile with herself as she looks at Fred asleep in his bed. Even though they have spent many summers together, Daphne could never get used to the warmth that spreads in through her when she looks at his peaceful figure. A small sigh escapes her and she walks out of the room to plan their day.  
\--  
Cuddling on the couch has not always been a tradition for Shaggy and Velma, both are more restrained in their physical affection, neither really comfortable with flashing their relationship in the faces of others. Privately, like now, Velma gladly accepts Shaggy’s head in her lap as they watch some cheaply-made ‘90’s horror film. Shaggy loves the feeling of her fingers roaming in his hair as Velma points out all the inaccuracies of the film. As the movie draws on, Velma quiets down as she gets more and more invested in the plot. Shaggy also quiets down but for the opposite reasons, the noises are fading in the back as he shuts his eyes to drift off to sleep. 

June 28th 20XX

A gentle breeze whipped itself through the window in the living room where two people typed away on their laptops. A chuckle leaves the brunet guy as he takes in the scene before him:   
the auburn beside him pushes back her bangs over her glasses so she could see her screen clearly. 

“Shaggy, please pay attention. We don’t have a long time to plan this party,” Velma reminds the brunet. 

He lightly shakes his head as he puts his head against hers, “Like, don’t worry, Velm. There isn’t a lot left to plan. It’ll be alright.” 

Velma blushes as she pushes him away gently with her hand, “Just find the venue.” 

Smiling brightly, Shaggy nods and returns to his laptop screen.   
\--  
Eating at the most expensive and private venues in Coastal Cove for basic meals like breakfast and lunch have never sat right with Fred. As much as he hates it, Fred endures the endless whispers and glances as he eats with his father. “Is everything alright, son?” Fred Sr. asks when Fred looks down at his food before quickly glancing back to his father. 

“Yessir. I was just got lost in my thoughts. Sorry for spacing out.” 

A light chuckle escapes Fred Sr. “You should be careful, that’s dangerous territory.” 

Smiling lightly back, Fred braces himself for the worst when he asks, “Dad? Um, could you- uh, would you be able to show up for the Fourth of July party with Daphne’s family this year?”

Immediately frowning and shaking his head, Fred Sr. replies, “You ask every year and every year, the answer is the same: I am mayor of this town. I am busy. You know that.” 

Fred nods along as he just goes back to eating his pasta.

July 1st 20XX

Laughter intertwines with a pop song as the couple sing along and dance around the kitchen. Between each song, they check recipes and share smiles and small comments. A bubble of sunlight bursts through Shaggy as he realizes how much Velma truly means to him in small moments like this. No one has ever made him feel so free and happy. He only hopes that the feelings will continue at Darrow University.   
\--  
Laughter sounds throughout the house as Daphne’s sisters excitedly tape the multicolored streamers to the walls and around the doorways. Daphne pulls new packages of red, white, and blue foil fringe curtains to hang over each door. Pulling out the large dining room table covers for later, Fred allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. He thinks Darrow University will not only be a great experience for gaining more connections for the future but also a great experience to get closer with Daphne. Fred smiles and begins to plan his next date night with her. Maybe she’ll enjoy a small private vacation getaway before they leave for school. 

July 4th 20XX

Their eyes reflected the galaxy and stars. They anxiously wait for the first burst of light. A bubble rises in their chests unexpectedly. Their eyes lit up as the first firework scattered through the sky. The loud booming noise scared both of them as they flinched back a bit for a second. Looking to the left, Fred noticed that his father had finally joined them for the first time since becoming mayor. Looking to the right, Shaggy sees Velma completely entranced with the sight of the stars and fireworks. 

Fred and Shaggy think there is nothing better than this.


	3. summer pt ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More glimpses into the lives of the main characters. A date, a vacation, and a ton of cleaning. 
> 
> July 5th to August 17th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a part of this chapter that i kinda wanted to point out real quick ! i mention wine glasses full of sparkling cider, this is a small detail but i just wanted to clear that the characters are younger than 21 (18 to be exact). im also in the us and the shows/movies are in the us as well, so no underage drinking (for now at least). 
> 
> also i made this a bit longer than previous chapters. i hope to make chapters about this length so the wait for chapters is a bit more worth it, but let me know if y'all like the length :) thank u ! -spncr

July 5th 20XX

As Fred was deemed the designated “strong arms” of the group, he had the job of carrying all the packed decorations into a storage container in Daphne’s backyard. Daphne’s five sisters were lending a hand to her by storing the 4th of July decorations in labeled boxes to be put away. The only things left in the afternoon to be packed were the outside decorations and extra tables and chairs. Knowing that the sisters were going to be leaving soon, Fred let out a sigh and wondered if he could convince Daphne to help put away chairs. As his thoughts drifted, Fred didn’t notice Daphne walking up behind him. 

“Hey, Freddy.” Daphne places her right hand on his left shoulder, quickly startling him a bit. She immediately notices and asks with concern in her voice and face, “is everything alright?”

Nodding quickly and schooling his face to a smile, Fred shakes off the odd feelings, “Yeah, just got a bit distracted. Just wondering if you could help with the chairs?” Fred winced a little bit when he got the question out, his tone seemed strained but he was getting tired of all the heavy lifting. Having been picking up heavy boxes after heavy boxes full of miscellaneous decorations for nearly five hours, the last thing Fred wanted to do was put away eight four-foot tables and well over 20 chairs. 

Nodding along with him, Daphne rubs circles in his back. “Of course! We can work together on getting the rest put away.” Her gentle smile caused Fred to reflect one back, relaxing a bit in knowing that she’ll always be there for him. 

\--

Shaggy looks to his best pal and friend, Scooby, who looks back at him with a reassuring look. Well, as reassuring as a dog can look. The small noise of footsteps causes Shaggy to look up towards the noise, towards the beautiful girl in a knee-length, long-sleeved orange dress with a red waist belt. Her short legs were clad in dark orange stockings and she was wearing red Mary Jane shoes. 

Blushing and smiling brightly, Shaggy bowed lightly, “Like, hello, beautiful.”

Velma takes in the sight before her. The rooftop had been completely lit up by a dozen fairy lights making a small circle. In the middle stood a white wooden table with matching chairs. There were candles spread all about, with a main candle on the middle of the table. Wine glasses filled with lavender sparkling cider sat next to plates of fresh pasta and small salads. Her left hand covers her mouth slightly and she gasps, “Jinkies! Shag, this is--, this is amazing. I don’t know what to say.”

Feeling a bit smug, Shaggy’s smile deepens, “Like, say nothing. This is all for you, Velm.” He reaches out to take her hand away from her face so their eyes could meet. Holding eye contact, Shaggy places a small kiss on Velma’s hand. 

Almost like under a spell, Velma’s expression immediately melts into one full of love and admiration for the man in front of her. In her many years of knowing Shaggy, Velma would have never guessed he could create such a beautiful and romantic date night for anyone, much less her. 

  
  
  


July 29th 20XX

Shaggy looks around the table as he takes in the sights of the highly decorated ballroom. Although the room was darkened, Shaggy knew that the entire room was covered in gold and green, the colors of his father’s business. As a young child, Shaggy hated going to these events. It was another way for rich people to show off their money and success , even though it’s technically a charity event. 

Now, he doesn’t hate it as much. It’s still full of rich people with too much time on their hands, but at least Shaggy has the entertainment of endless buffets and Velma. 

\--

Fred closes his eyes as he finally was able to relax under the hot summer sun. Laying back in his chair under the typical white umbrella, Fred hopes to get a slight tan as he takes a small nap. Besides him, Fred hears a hum escape Daphne. 

He doesn’t even need to look over to know that she is absorbed in the murder mystery novel that she brought along their trip. As much as the two of them never get private time together, they enjoy the peace and no pressure approach that the other offers. 

  
  
  


August 12th 20XX

There is an end to everything. Shaggy kept tuning in and out of the one-sided conversation that he was a part of with Velma. She asked if he would keep her company as she packed for Darrow. Certain experiments and equipment would be kept and others that would be kept at her parents’ house. Shaggy never feigned interest in Velma’s experiments since he genuinely finds the science interesting, but he couldn’t focus on anything. 

Velma places her microscope into a bubble-wrapped box carefully before sitting on her bed next to Shaggy. She startles him a little bit as she places her hand on his knee, a small look of concern on her face. Shaggy answers her unasked question by a simple rub on his stomach. She immediately understands that he’s just hungry as she lets out a quick laugh and tells him that it’s okay if he goes eat. 

\--

Everything must come to an end. Fred looks at Daphne sitting next to him. Her eyes may be focused on the book in front of her, but she always knows when someone is looking at her. 

A quick glance causes their two sets of black eyes to meet. Daphne raises her eyebrow in a silent question, Fred responds by a reassuring smile. She glints her eyes a little bit before shaking her head and returning to her book. It would be an even long flight if she asks him what’s on his mind now. Fred’s smile grows wider and he turns back into his sit, ready to nap until they reach the ground again.

  
  
  


August 16th 20XX

“Fred, do you have a minute to discuss something?” asked Fred Sr. as the family had finished dinner. 

Concealing a small sigh, Fred looked up at his father and said yes. 

Fred followed his father out of the dining room as they made their way towards Fred Sr.’s home office. The one place in the entire house that Fred never liked visiting. Nothing good for Fred ever came out of that room. Fred’s palms started sweating and he grew nervous thinking about what misfortune will bestow upon him now. He swallows his nerves and puts on a straight face, ready to face anything his father will throw at him.

Fred Sr. walks to his desk and sits down, gesturing for Fred to sit down in front of the desk. “I know that we have not always been close or anything like that, especially after your mother’s…” Fred Sr. trails off his little speech. The topic of Fred’s mother had always been difficult for the pair to discuss. “We picked out a special graduation present for you right before she passed. She would have wanted you to have it before you left for Darrow. It’s just a small reminder that no matter how busy life gets, you need to appreciate those in front of you.” By the time he finished his small speech, Fred Sr. had small tears in his eyes as he remembered the day they had picked out the gift together. He opens the top draw of his desk and takes out a small dark green box. He carefully places the box on the top of the desk. 

Taking the box gently into his hands, Fred Jr. opens the box to black tissue paper. Fred pushes the tissue paper to the sides to take a look at the actual gift: a simply-designed silver Rolex with contrasting dark hands and numbers. He had never seen a gift that represented himself so well. He had never been a man for flashy jewelry or showing off his money by his clothing. Fred glanced up at his father in shock. Regardless if both his parents picked it out, Fred knew that it was primarily his father’s idea for the gift, always being the parent for showing off with physical gifts. Fred’s mother was always the more emotional support and showed affection with physical touch, a true mother’s touch. “I don’t know what to say,” Fred whispered out. 

“Before saying anything else, read the inscription.” 

Nodding, Fred picks up the watch with both hands, slowly turning it over. The inscription on the back of the watch face was in a nostalgic cursive. In his mother’s writing, the watch read, “ _ Time doesn’t stop for anyone. Appreciate every second of every day. _ ” Tears quickly gathered in Fred’s eyes as he absorbed everything. He was barely able to choke out a “thank you” before the emotions overpowered him.

Fred didn’t register that his father was moving until he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. The two men shared a quiet moment, being reunited as father and son after many years of distance. 

\--

Entering the house, Shaggy sets his grocery bags on the tile as he has finally gotten home from running errands for his mom. After placing his shoes on the rack near the door, Shaggy walks to kitchen.

“Mom, I’m back. I have everything you asked for.” Shaggy calls out to his mom. He began putting things away when she walks in the kitchen. 

She smiles and tells him to meet her in the backyard when he gets down. Shaggy nods and quickly puts everything away so he can see what’s up. After a couple of minutes, Shaggy is finished and headed outside to speak with his mom. 

He finds her sitting outside at the table, waiting for him. Shaggy sits in the chair next to her and she pours them both a cup of water. 

“As you know, Darrow University means a lot to our family,” his mom starts the conversation. “Your dad and I have no doubt that Darrow will be great for you. As you also know, you have the option to select whatever career you want and whatever degree. You have our full support and love.”

Shaggy’s eyes began to fill up a little bit. Although his family has been really opened with their feelings and emotions, it still felt really special for them to hear. He nods in agreement, “Thank you. It really means a lot to know that y’all are so supportive.”

She smiles before quickly telling him not to thank her yet, she has another surprise for him. His mom sets a small bag in front of Shaggy. He looks surprised and shocked but before he could say anything, she nods towards the back so he will open it. 

Slowly, he reaches towards the bag and opens it. Looking in, he immediately notices something wrapped in blue and brown paper. Taking the gift out and unwrapping it, Shaggy figures out that it’s a photobook. Curiously, he opens the photobook to see pictures of himself and Scooby looking back at him. Tears rush to his eyes again. 

His mom stands up and puts her arms around him for comfort. They look through the book together, laughing at some of the memories. 

  
  
  


August 17th 20XX

Crawling into bed, reflecting over the past couple of months, he let out a deep sigh.  _ Darrow University is going to be a completely different game compared to Crystal Cove High School. I can only hope to have a good and chill roommate. Maybe he’ll also have a girlfriend so it won’t be so weird when I invite her over. Too bad all I know is that he is also a freshman. Another first-year student, fresh out of high school. Hopefully, we’ll have things in common or this year will suck. Tomorrow will bring a new day and new adventures. Tomorrow I’ll meet him and we’ll be great friends.  _ Drawing his thoughts to an end, he turned to his side and buried his face into his pillow. Wishing for a great dream, he was lulled to a peaceful rest by the quiet noises of the night. 


End file.
